The New DemigodA PJO fan fiction
by PercillaChaseJackson
Summary: This is a PJO Fan Fiction. I don't own anything but my character Nova and her mother. Hope ya'll enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival & the Mystery Man

Chapter 1

It was just any other day for me. I go to school, go to my classes, and come home. Same routine, same schedule but something happened that changed that...

I was walking into school as normal. i walked to my locker which seemed normal though something felt wrong...almost different. I went the whole day feeling that way. The minute i stepped out of the school that feeling just built up. I took and deep breathe"you just scaring yourself ,Nova. Just calm yourself" I said under my breathe. I was starting to walk towards the direction of my house, when i heard a honk. I turned and saw my mom in her black 1993 Cobalt. The car had dents that I don't remember being there and my mom having a frantic look on her face like something was following her. I simply took a deep breathe and walked to the car. My mom honked her horn again as if saying, _HURRY UP! ._ I hurried to the car and was about to get in the front seat but stopped when I saw a man, I have never seen before but he seemed familiar. I just simply put the thought away and climbed into the back seat."Mom whe..."I couldn't even get the words out before she hit the gas pedal so hard i think she might have broke it. I held on for dear life while i looked at the man. He looked buff. He had dark hair or at least seemed that way it seemed to become almost redish then brown. I blinked before a gasp escaped my mouth as I saw his gold eyes. He turned and looked at me a smile spreading on his face that would have given anyone the creeps. I was about to say something when a flash of lightning hit in front of the car. After that everything happened so fast. My mom slammed on the breaks the guy vanished in thin air and my mom was hustling me out of the Cobalt. She said she could go only a little ways then she'd have to leave me. I panicked just slightly after she said that. I was only eleven and i didn't want to be told i'd be left alone but i didn't know i wouldn't be alone. My mom stopped when we reached a hill. I clearly saw a dragon but i had to blink a couple of times before i realized i wasn't seeing things. I looked at my mom"mom...you aren't leaving me a..are you"I asked my goldish brown eyes tearing up slightly. "No...well yes but you aren't alone just keep going til you see a big farm house like building"She said before running off. I just watched her go stunned and sad that she let me go that easily. I held back a sob and moved up the hill moving closer past the dragon. The dragon lifted it head slightly looking at me. I held my breathe obviously not sure what was going on before I heard a voice"Hey over there" called a male voice.

PERCILLACHASEJACKSON: ok what did you think? Also if you would like your character in this story just send me a name and age gender and your godly parent. I will have limited spots. I also don't own PJO and HOH series and character except for Nova


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome To Camp Half Blood

Chapter 2

Welcome To Camp Half-Blood

I turned seeing a guy coming calmly my way. I hadn't noticed I had walked past the dragon and stood at the entrance to a camp. I glanced at the sign. It said Camp Half-Blood. I just blinked again before looking at the guy coming my way. He wore and orange shirt that had the word Camp Half-Blood on it. He had jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. I watched as he came closer. He was defiantly taller then me for sure. He looked like he could be a skater though how he looked reminded me of a troublemaker which I've seen plently. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood..."He said with an almost mischevous smile"I'm Percy Jackson...I'm sure you're new here so i'll bring you to the big house to see Chiron"He said.I was lost in my thought as he said that. All I kept thinking was who that man was and where did he go when that lightning struck. Percy snapped his finger in front my face."huh oh sorry"I said "um it's nice to meet you Percy...I'm Nova Xiana Quinn"I said. Percy smiled"nice to meet you as well"he said"c'mon i'll bring you to the big house"he said."ok"i said and followed him to the big house looking around at the other campers.

PERCILLACHASEJACKSON: sorry its so short it will be longer in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Getting To Know Everything Well Mostly Everything

I followed Percy quietly. We had cme to a stop at the strps to what Percy had told me was the Big House.I blinked when i thought i saw a white stallion but held back a scream when i realized it half-man half-horse. I fumbled through my mind for anything i could remember and thought of a Cenataur. That's when Percy moved up the steps"Chiron"he said calmly. The cenataur turned on his hooves and broke into a grin"Percy,my boy"he said then noticed me" I see you brought a new camper". I stepped next to percy but kept some space between us" yeah...i'm Nova" i said. "well its wonderful to meet you Nova...I'm Chiron"he said. "nice to meet...uh you too"i said. "I'm assuming you know something about greeks?"he said but implied it more of a question. "um...sorta"I said blinking. Chiron just gave a sigh before he said "ok let me explain"he said.

After chiron had explained. I had just stared blankly before i said"so wait the greek god and goddesses exist"I blinked before i dove straight into the question that had been bugging me."So the man that had just disapeared in thin air was a god?"I asked. Chiron was quiet for a moment before saying"can you explain exactly what happened and what this man looked like?" He asked. I nodded slowly then started to explain right down to what the mysterious man looked like. I dared a look at Chiron. It seemed hard to tell what he was thinking but when i glanced at Percy he looked like he was trying to hide something. Though they didn't say anything. "So do you know who he is"I asked. Chiron just simply said"Percy why don't you show her around camp" He said. Percy nodded then looked at me with his sea green eyes"c'mon i'll show you around it will be...fun"he said. I just sighed and nodded following him.

After a few minutes Percy had shown me the Arena, Strawberry Field, Archery range, the Armory,Mess Hall, the Arts and Crafts area, the Volleyball court, the climbing wall, and the Ampitheatre. Now he is showing me the Cabins. I looked at all the cabins one after the other as he showed them to me. He stopped and one cabin and said"until your claimed you'll be staying in the Hermes Cabin...you can go ahead and get aquinted if you need me i'll be at the Big House"he said before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Something New

PERCILLACHASEJACKSON: ok so i guess i should go ahead and say i'm working on making the character[Percy,Chiron,etc.] like they are from the books so review :] and helpful tips would be appreciated. So anyways here is chapter 4...

I watched Percy leave slowly then I looked at the Hermes Cabin almost nervously. I walked in and as I did i could hear kids yelling or laughing ranging from 11 to 18 years of age. I could see kids laughing as someone in the cabin got a small prank or kids yelling at one another for a prank before laughing easily. I just stood there watching before a guy that was tall and skinny walked over noticing her. A guy followed him who was also tall and skinny. "you must "the first guy said. "be new" the second one finished. I just simply nodded. "so are you a child of" the second one said. "Hermes or are you unclaimed"the first one finished. "i'm uh unclaimed"I said looking at them"I'm Nova by the way" I said looking at them. A voice murmured in my head barely noticably to me at first so i just ignored it. "Well it's nice" the first one said." to meet you I'm Travis"the second one said."and I'm Connor" the first one said. I nodded"it's nice to meet you too"I said before that voice in my head got a little louder it was raspy almost like nails scratching against a chalkboard. It kept saying _you are not welcome here they lie to you. they will turn their heads away from you when they find out who you really are. _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO I REALLY AM"I screamed getting looks from everyone in the cabin. Connor and Travis looked at each other before saying"are you ok Nova?"Travis asked. I gritted my teeth slightly and said"y..yeah im fine i just need to get some fresh air"I said through gritted teeth as i quickly left the cabin. _They will find out who you really are and then they'll hate you. _the voice spoke again in my mind. I held my head"STOP IT THEY DON'T HATE ME!"I yelled. Campers stopped and looked at me. One girl stopped. She had blone hair and startling grey eyes. She walked to me"hey what's wrong"the girl asked. _They will hate you._ The voice spoke again. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"I cried"Go AWAY!"i shouted and pushed away the girl though she didn't budge. It had only caused me to moved myself. I was waiting for the girl to say something but when I looked at her. She seemed frozen or just like she was paused in place like on a tv. I looked around noticing campers nearby stopped midstop as if someone stopped the time. I looked around and let out a panicked scream before i ran the voice still speaking in my head. I wasn't paying attention whee i was running. I just ran. I soon stopped in the North Forest and hid in the crook of a tree. I kept hearing that raspy nail scratching chalkboard voice. "w...what do you want from me"i said to the voice my voice shaking. _I want you back. You belong to me._ the voice spoke. "but i don't even know who you are...and w..who are you"I asked. The voice didn't respond back but i didn't know how long it was before i heard my name being called. I didn't want to confront anyone or be found yet. I just pressed against the tree hoping the voice go away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Voice and The Mystery Man

The voices never did go away because they were joined by two other voices. I'm sure they were both female but i could tell the one they were talking to was a male. " Did you find her yet"One of the girls asked. "no not yet"the male said. I just peeked over and saw Percy and the blonde haired girl from earlier. I then saw a girl with green eyes and frizzy red hair and she had freckles. I was about to turn and hide back in the crook of the tree when the girl with frizzy red hair looked directly at me with her green eyes."there she is"she said. The blonde haired girl turned looking then Percy.

I turned and ran quickly. _Yes leave once you do leave camp._ The voice said. **_Oh, so now you talk to me. Who are you?_** , I thought. _You will find out soon just leave the camp._ _The voice _said. I just rolled my goldish brown eyes and ran a little faster. I glanced around as I came to a stop at the magical border. **_I can't leave...not without permission_** , I thought mentally speaking with the voice. _It not a problem you don't have to have permission. All you have to do is walk through. _The voice responded. "ok"I said and closed my eyes walking when i opened them i was on the other side. I glanced back seeing the others. I held my breathe slightly before I ran and came to a road. "ok which way voice in my head?"I asked. A voice spoke but this time it wasn t in my head. I turned on my heels and stood face to face with the man from my mom's car" You come with me from here"he said. "Wait who are you...are you a god?"I asked quickly. He let out a dark laugh"no i'm no god"he said"i will explain later"he said. I looked at him"you sound like that voice in my head"i said then realized that made me sound crazy."that's because that voice was me" He said. He then grabbed my arm and we vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

_"That's because that voice was me" he had said._ I wanted to say something but he grabbed my arm. I felt the ground leave my feet,temporarily, before I felt solid ground beneath my feet again. I opened my eyes, looking around, before I blinked and said"cool place" I said looking at the dark marble."yes I agree it's. ... cool... in deed but its not technically here" He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well like me I'm not technically here..."He said simply and as if to prove a point he passed his hand through one of the marble columns. The column flickered fading in and out before becoming visible once again. " So wait you're not here?"I asked getting confused. "No I'm not. I'm more or less scattered. The reason why I'm here and you are able to see me is because of you"He said his gold eyes looking at me. "What do you mean because of me"I asked just getting more confused. "and who are you"I asked yet again for gods know how many times. He looked at me before saying"follow me and I will tell you"He said walking to a different area. I looked around as I followed. When we got to where he wanted, I had noticed something like swirling clouds or something and a man...or I though a man but he looked as if he was holding the clouds up. It took me a bit before I realized it was the sky. He was holding the sky up. I stood there dazed for a moment before he noticed me. I looked at him before back at the man I was following.  
"you know of the Titans correct"The man said looking at me. I nodded"I know names"I said. " well then I assume you know the name Kronos"he said gold eyes flickering."yes"I said. "That's good then you know he is the titan of time"he said. "yes I know" I snapped" now who are you"I said. He faced me fully"I am your father" He said" and my name is Kronos!" he said. I froze momentarily not sure how to react.


	7. Chapter 7:What's Going On Here?

Chapter 7 What's Going On Here?! I didn't know what to say. My mind had went almost blank. I could say these past three days have been the weirdest but what I think I was just told topped it. I could remember at least four days ago that I was like any other Human being out there. Like any normal kid i would go to school ocassionally do homework but i had dyslexia and I was also ADHD and let's not forget I was ADD, but i lived with it occasionally I had weird things happen but not much. Til three days ago I was told I was a Demigod. I thought ok this is different but let's just roll with it. its just some wacked out dream you'll wake up from it. So I just went with it up until the point of two days ago when i froze time and was hearing a different voice,which I found out that day was a Titan by the name of Kronos. Though he didn't tell me who his name was until yesterday. Oh and then he told me he was my father. Not weird at all... Of course I didn't have anywhere else to go and I didn't want to go back to Camp Half Blood. I know I couldn't do it. So I stayed with Kronos and apparently Atlas. He not fun to be around though. I looked at what I had wrote in the small book in my hands. I was sitting behind one of the dark marble pillars. I still wasn't sure how to respond. I just glanced at the book before closing it. I stood up from behind the dark pillar and walked away from it. I could hear Atlas calling for me. Though I knew he most likely wanted me to take his place so he could leave but I just ignored him. I soon saw Kronos again. Though he looked different now. He looked at me "Nova come here I want you to do something for me"he said but made it sound like an order. I complied and walked silently to him. I looked at him before he started to speak"Now I know you don't want to go back to that camp but I need you to go back .. you won't have to stay long but I need you to find and convince some to come back with you."He said though I knew he didn't care if I wanted to go back or not. So I just nodded like an obeident child...yeah no. I looked at him my goldish brown eyes flashing"Why would I need to convince any of them to come"I said"what about the other Titans aren't they good enough"I said a slight bit angry but really i just didn't want to go back and face any of them. I couldn't stand to enough see Percy. He was nice but I don't think I'd be welcomed if they knew my father was the titan,Kronos. "The other titans are rising slowly that's why and that still wouldn't be good enough and for me to be back I need warriors"He snapped. I held my ground which even though being a daughter of a titan it was still a little difficult to do since most of the time i just nod and leave. Though I was tired of that so I had stood my ground. Kronos and me were practically staring each other down. I was so intend on not backing down when a teen boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He also had a scar on his face. I stopped looking at him"Who are you" PERCILLACHASEJACKSON: who do you think that was :] you'll find out soon. and Since tomorrow is Mother's day i'm going to be doing the next chapter involviing mother's day ;]

So I had found this just a few days ago along with the mother's day chapter sorry for not getting it up on time.


	8. Chapter 8:Mother's Love and A Daughter

Nova's POV

I had just looked at the boy before to my father. Kronos gave one of his creepy smiles"this is Luke and he will be going with you"He said. I could remeber something about a Luke then I blinked"He can't walk into camp they think he's dead"I said. "he looks different to them at camp you can see who he really is"Kronos said. "ok whatever"I said before I started to make my way out. I glanced back at Luke"you coming or not"I said a little harshly. He didn't say nothing but follow.I grumbled about something before I made us vanish and appear in Manhattan. I glanced at Luke"go ahead and get to camp I'll be there later I have to make another visit"I gave the slightest of nods and was gone. I turned back. Now it was for me to decide whether to call my mother or surprise her...

Katherine Quinn[Nova's mother] POV

I just look at the phone. I missed her already and it was mother's day. I soon heard the phone ring and in a flash I picked it up"Hello"I said hoping to hear my little girls wasn't her though"Hello is this Mrs. Kathrine"the voice said. "yes it is but its Miss...m...i...s..s"I said. Then the voiced on the other phone laughed and the voice changed"I know that mom" it said. I felt my sad lips break into a smile"Nova!"i said"i hope you are coming by"I laughed again"Of course I am what daughter would I be if I didn't"Nova said. I smiled"well hurry up I love you"I said. "Love you too mom I'll see you soon"she said before hanging up. I hang up as well and brush my hair smiling all the while.

Nova's POV

Once I had hung up I had bought my mother a flower and a few other things and had put it in a bag. I walked to my mother apartment and knocked on the door. I heard the rush of footsteps then the door swung open and I was pulled into a hug. I laughed just slightly"Love you too mom. I got you something"I said with a smile as I was able to get free of the hug."what is it?"she asked. I smiled and picked up the bag and the flowers giving her the flowers. The flowers were midnight blue and they were somewhat like roses. I smiled as I handed it to her"Happy Mother's Day mom"I said before handing her the gift bag with the other stuff. She was grinning from ear to ear practically as we sat in the living room. We had chatted for a while before I looked at what time it was...5:30 pm. I sighed I hated having to leave my mom but I needed to catch up with Luke.I stood up"I hope I gave you a great mother's day mom but i have to go"I said. She stood up and hugged me again kissing me on the forehead"I understand and I had a great mother's day"She said before letting me go. I walked out glancing back before vanishing and appearing on Half Blood Hill.

Chapter 8

Mother's Love and A Daughters Visit


End file.
